La Vaca
by animebot02
Summary: Tsunade es la esposa de alguien de alta sociedad, por ello no ve nada malo en casi matar a alguien que luce como indigente, sin saber de las nefastas consecuencias que eso traerá a su vida.


**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

No es que Tsunade no viera al joven a punto de cruzar la entrada del estacionamiento de la boutique mientras conducía su Escalade por la acera bloqueando el camino. Simplemente ella tenía prisa, y era evidente que no había nada más que su pereza lo que le hacia moverse lento con su cabello rubio sucio y revuelto, andaba cojeando por algo que a ella no le importaba pues se notaba que era por uno de esos golpes que a veces uno se daba por tropezar con algo. además había generado antipatía al verlo con el cabello desaliñado y la ropa arrugada.  
Llegó tarde por culpa de su esposo a la lectura de poesía de Mei, olvidándose de comprar un regalo para ella hasta el último momento. Además, había muchas posibilidades de que estuviera en la carretera antes de que el chico pudiera siquiera dar dos pasos.  
Pero luego, una buena cantidad de tráfico pareció salir de la nada. Tsunade estaba atrapada en el camino de entrada, su SUV detenido totalmente sobre el acera. Se mordió el labio inferior, buscando una entrada en el mar de vehículos, casi olvidando al joven cuyo camino estaba bloqueando.  
Le dio el rubio un abrupto recordatorio de su presencia cuando él golpeó tres veces en su ventana. Se encontró mirando la cara intensa del chico que parecía mucho más alto de repente, con los ojos azules ardiendo oscuramente.  
-¡ERES UNA VACA!-Proclamó, con vehemencia como si fuera lo más normal y natural del mundo el ojiazul.  
La ojimiel se estremeció y miró hacia adelante, rezando para que el hombre no intentara romper la ventana. Ella presionó el acelerador tan pronto como apareció una pequeña abertura en el tráfico. La gente que esquivo de forma imprudente le tocó la bocina, pero nada le importaba si ella estaba lejos de ese loco.  
Para cuando llegó a la extensa propiedad Meiji de Mei, el miedo de la mujer se había calmado y su ira había aumentado. ¿Como se atreve? ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarla vaca? ¡Una vaca! Ella era la Sra. Tsunade Senju ¡Esposa de un rico industrial! Destacado filántropo y líder de la comunidad. Hizo una nota mental para cancelar su donación al refugio para personas sin hogar. ¡Eso le enseñaría a ese chico quien manda!  
Habiendo determinado su venganza, se sintió mucho mejor. La mujer rubia de mediana edad respiró hondo para calmarse, se detuvo en la casa de Mei Terumi, tomó el adorable jarroncito que había encontrado en la boutique y dejó su Escalade con el mozo del lugar.  
Se arregló su elegante vestido de diseñador sobre su delgado y encuadrado armazón y se adelantó para codearse con la parte superior de la realeza.  
Mei fue encantadora como siempre e invitó solo a la mejor y más brillante autora del momento a leer su poesía. Desafortunadamente, eso significaba que todos, excepto Mei, reconocieron a la mujer y su gran calidad pareciéndole a la mayoría, Tsunade incluida que su poesía era una tontería total. Pero generalmente era una lectura corta y afortunadamente el proveedor de banquetes contratado por Mei siempre ofrecía exquisitos entremeses y maravillosos vinos.  
Mei era la esposa de un senador y sus amigas estaban contentas de complacer sus delirios de arte, especialmente porque les permitía disfrutar de una burla deliciosamente maliciosa mientras su "amiga" estaba fuera en Kiri.  
Tsunade saludó a todos y aceptó los vanos elogios en su atuendo, al mismo tiempo que le dio los elogios superficiales. Ella se dirigió a la mesa de banquete. Pidió un buen Chablis y luego buscó entre los entremeses. La mayoría eran altos en calorías y para su mala suerte, ella era muy celosa de su aún atractiva figura por lo que ella se sintió atraída por los pequeños brotes de apio rellenos de caviar. El caviar, sabía la rubia, es un alimento casi perfectamente equilibrado, con 30% de proteína, 16% de grasa, 4% de minerales y el resto agua. El apio era, por supuesto, neutral en calorías. Agarró un par y luego un par más y fue a sentarse y a soportar las que prometía ser una tediosa lectura y tan apetecible como una inyección en el ombligo.  
Tsunade se sentó junto a Azumi Akimichi . Le gustaba sentarse junto a la mujer corpulenta para así parecer aún más delgada a su lado. Bebió un sorbo de vino, y con delicadeza se metió el primer bote de apio en la boca, y su tripulación de caviar se resignó a su destino. La cursi escritora comenzó a parlotear sobre las gotas de lluvia sobre rosas y bigotes sobre los gatitos o sobre alguna otra tontería semejante y, mientras Tsunade masticó.  
Fue muy bueno. El apio, no la poesía. Fresco y verde dentro de su boca. Ella no quería tragar. Pero ella quería más. Así que puso otra pieza en su boca. Y luego otro. Fue realmente muy agradable. Ni siquiera notó lo fuerte que estaba crujiendo o que la fibra vegetal masticada ahora estaba haciendo un bulto notable en su mejilla.  
Otros se daban cuenta, sin embargo, cuando se metió el cuarto bocado de apio en la boca y mordió ruidosamente. La joven escritora dejó de hablar, muy nerviosa, y la miró resentida. Todos estaban mirando a la rubia. Ella miró letárgicamente la habitación, a las sorprendidas damas de la clase alta. Así que Tsunade simplemente le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos apagados, la mandíbula floja, un hilo de jugo verde que escapaba de su boca llena sin que ella lo notara.  
De repente, la ojimiel se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de cuán completa estaba su boca abierta y cuán embarazosamente incómoda era la mirada de sus compañeros mondaines. Su boca se cerró con fuerza y se esforzó por tragarse el fajo de fibra en su boca.  
-Disculpe- dijo, mirando hacia abajo, luego se levantó y caminó hacia el baño con tanta dignidad como pudo aparentar.  
Una vez encerrada en los confines del baño,la rubia se permitió el lujo del pánico. ¿Qué le acaba de pasar a ella? Estaba sentada allí, haciendo el ridículo, ¡parecía una vaca infeliz de mandíbula floja!  
La idea envió un escalofrío a través de ella. Podría ser…  
No. ¡Esta era una idea absurda!  
Tsunade se roció la cara con el agua fría proveniente de la fina tubería de bronce en el fregadero de mármol verde. Se salpicó la cara, tratando de limpiar el creciente terror. Ella estaba bien. Solo tuvo un embarazoso desliz. Simplemente había dejado vagar su mente. Sólo fue que se sugestiono, dejo que el tipo loco se metiera en su cabeza.  
Se dio unas palmaditas en la cara y se miró al espejo, intentando convencerse de que estaba bien.  
Grandes ojos marrones la miraron fijamente. Los ojos de Tsunade como ya lo apunté eran color miel . Siempre habían sido miel. Ella era una rubia natural, ojimiel, ¡maldita sea!  
Los grandes, oscuros y húmedos ojos la miraron fijamente, aterrorizados e innegablemente marrones.  
Asustada retrocedió de su reflejo. Ella sintió la pared contra su espalda. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, se estremeció y dejó escapar un gemido mientras se deslizaba al suelo.  
Esto era imposible, se dijo a sí misma. Ella debía estar alucinando. Sí, eso fue todo. Ella por alguna razón estaba febril. Sintió su frente y estaba caliente. Dos puntos justo debajo de la línea de su cabello ardían y picaba demasiado.  
Y su pecho también se sentía caliente. Sus pechos dolían, diez veces peor que su peor síndrome premenstrual. ¿Estaba pasando por la menopausia? ¿Muy pronto? ¡Ella solo tenía cuarenta y dos años!  
Ella estaba sudando profusamente ahora, probablemente arruinando su atuendo mientras estaba sentada en un miserable montón en el piso del baño.  
Pero su traje no era una preocupación. Lo que le preocupaba era su sujetador. Las correas le cortaban la carne temblorosa como si fueran dos tallas más pequeñas. ¡Tenía que quitárselo! ¡Era insoportable!  
Ella jugueteó torpemente con botones, quitándose la chaqueta y la blusa y dejándolos caer sin ceremonias al piso. Sus pechos parecían latir y su sujetador estaba presionando rayas rojas en su carne blanca y pálida, torturándola. Luchó por soltar el broche de la espalda, soltando un gemido bajo ante la aparente imposibilidad de hacerlo.  
Por fin, el broche se soltó y se quitó la atormentada ropa interior y la tiró al otro lado del baño.  
Ella dejó escapar un lento suspiro, inundada de alivio. Sus pechos todavía dolían, pero no opresivamente, como lo habían hecho antes de desnudarse de la cintura para arriba. Ahora solo era un latido sordo, con un ligero hormigueo en los pezones que era casi placentero.  
Ella miró su pecho desnudo. Sus pechos parecían ondular e hincharse ante sus ojos. Sus pezones estaban erectos, más de lo que nunca había recordado que eran, incluso cuando era adolescente. Ellos sobresalían de sus globos pálidos, un marrón rojizo oscuro tan grueso y tan largo como sus pulgares.  
No, a primera vista, eran tan gruesas y tan largas como los pulgares de su marido. ¡Y los pechos de los que brotaron también eran más grandes!  
Con las manos temblorosas, extendió la mano para agarrar a sus mamas para confirmar su veracidad.  
Eran reales, suaves y cálidas, creciendo dentro de sus manos. ¡Y tocarlos se sintió tan bien!  
-¡Oooooh!-Ella gimió, sus dedos acariciando la suave carne de sus hinchados pechos.  
-¡Ooooooooo!- volvió a gemir mientras levantaba la masa cada vez mayor de carne en la que se estaba convirtiendo su busto. -¡Mooooooo!  
-Tsunade ¿todo bien allí?"  
Hubo un golpe en la puerta. La Senju entró en pánico. ¿Que estaba haciendo ella? Qué le sucedía a ella? ¡Sus pechos eran enormes!  
-Yo ... no estoy bien,- logró decir apenas- Necesito ir a casa.  
-Te gustaría que alguien te llame un taxi, cariño-, Dijo la voz solícita. Shirona, ella pensó que debía ser ella.  
-¡Sí! Eso sería bueno - concedió Tsunade.  
Ella no podía conducir. No en esta condición.  
-Solo déjame ... limpiar aquí.  
-Está bien, cariño- dijo Shirona. -Solo dime si necesitas ayuda. No es nada de lo que avergonzarse.  
La Senju miró incrédula a los melones palpitantes en su pecho. Nada de qué avergonzarse? ¡Esto fue devastador!  
Así que se levantó, temblando, sintiendo el peso extraño de su creciente busto. Se miró en el espejo, incrédula a la mujer de ojos marrones con pechos de estrellas porno mirándola.  
Había dos granos grandes que crecían simétricamente desde su frente. Cualquier otro día y ella habría encontrado eso trágico. Ahora apenas se dio cuenta.  
Miró boquiabierta, con los ojos desorbitados, a sus enormes tetas y luchó contra el impulso de huir de su propio reflejo. Ella solo quería salir disparada y echarse a correr en cualquier dirección. Pero no podía salir en estampida de la casa de Mei medio desnuda, mostrándole a todos su deformidad.  
Tenía que calmarse y encontrar una manera de salir de allí con la menor vergüenza posible. Cerró los ojos, respirando, imaginando una imagen relajada de un prado lleno de mariposas, flores y hierba verde y rica. Hierba vibrante, verde y deliciosa. Casi podía olerlo y comenzó a babear.  
"¡No! "Ella se dio una bofetada en la cara. ¡Ella tenía que enfocarse!  
Abrió el armario del baño, esperando encontrar una manera de ocultar su deformidad. Suspiró aliviada al encontrar una esponjosa bata de felpa, y luego se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que su suspiro había salido como un largo y bajo 'muooooo'.  
Rápidamente se puso la bata, cubriendo sus extrañas tetas, pero la suave tela rozando sus enormes y duros pezones la hizo temblar.  
Ella luchó contra el impulso de juguetear con sus tetas. Calmándose, encontró una toalla y se cubrió la cabeza para ocultar los granos y también, con suerte, sombrear sus ojos. Nadie podía dudar de que ahora eran marrones. Ella debía recordar mantener sus ojos en sus pies una vez que saliera del baño.  
Practicando, descubrió que sus pies no estaban por ningún lado. Tendría que elegir entre mostrar sus ojos transformados o mirar las monstruosidades que crecían en su pecho.

Shirona regresó por fin y le dijo que el taxi estaba allí. La Senju inspiró profundamente y abrió la puerta.  
Shirona estaba allí junto con Mei. Tsunade se sonrojó profundamente.  
-Lo siento mucho, Mei- dijo apenada- ¿Puedo pedir prestada la bata y la toalla? Las haré lavar y devolveré cuando mande por el Escalade.  
-¡No pienses en nada, cariño!- Dijo la esposa del senador. -Lo importante es que llegues a casa y te mejores. ¿O prefieres que alguien te lleve al médico?  
-¡Oh, no!- Insistió la rubia- Yo solo ... necesito llegar a casa y acostarme. Estoy segura de que estaré bien.  
No sabía que estaría bien, pero tampoco sabía qué le diría a un médico. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que algo de eso realmente estuviera sucediendo. Las alucinaciones parecían mucho más plausibles que un loco convirtiéndola en ... no, ni siquiera debe pensarlo. Solo ve a casa.  
Sus brazos se extendieron alrededor de su pecho, tratando de ocultarlo sin rozar los alucinantes pezones. Con los ojos firmemente en el suelo, a un metro de distancia de ella, lo que le permite no mirar a los ojos sin ver su hinchada línea del busto, Tsunade dejó que Shirona la condujera a la cabina con una mano gentil sobre su brazo. Ella murmuró gracias y se metió en la parte trasera del taxi.

-¿Estás bien, señora?- Preguntó el taxista en un grueso acento extranjero.  
Ella murmuró que estaba bien y él captó la indirecta y condujo en silencio.  
A mitad de camino a casa, la cabina chocó con un bache e instintivamente la mujer desplegó sus brazos para agarrarse. Su pecho saltó y se unió con su nueva libertad y la túnica se abrió, revelando un profundo escote. Solo sus pezones exagerados impidieron que la bata se abriera por completo. Ella se apresuró a cerrar la bata, pero accidentalmente agarró sus tetas.  
-¡Moooooo!-Exclamó , con modestia olvidada mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia un lado. Se sentía tan bien! Con los ojos desenfocados, vio que el taxista la miraba en el espejo, ¡pero no le importaba! Ella se puso sus enormes pezones a través de la bata y la leche comenzó a empapar la tela. ¡Fue un gran alivio!  
Sonó una bocina y el conductor maldijo y se desvió, echando a Tsunade de su felicidad irreflexiva y volviendo a la pesadilla en la que se había precipitado. ¿Leche? ¡Esto fue una locura! Pero la bata estaba ahora empapada y pegada a su pecho, que continuaba levantándose y hinchándose.  
Después de una eternidad, el taxista llegó a la casa. Él abrió la puerta, mirando desvergonzadamente su creciente busto. La mujet ni siquiera sabía cómo responder, su mente adormecida por la imposibilidad de su situación.  
Trató de sacar dinero de su bolso, su busto se interponía en el camino. Finalmente agarró todo el efectivo que tenía y se lo dio al asombrado conductor, luego se tambaleó hacia la puerta de entrada, el peso desacostumbrado de sus tetas hacía que incluso caminar fuera un desafío.  
Por fin, ella estaba en su casa. Su esposo estaba fuera por negocios. Su hija Shizune estaba fuera en la universidad. Ella estaba sola. Finalmente, ella podría desmoronarse por completo.  
Se sentó en su silla favorita y comenzó a sollozar. Las lágrimas fluían libremente. Su pecho se sacudió. Con cada tirón, sus tetas crecieron un poco más. Salieron por completo de la bata empapada en leche. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y salpicaban los enormes montones de carne. ¿Cómo podría estar sucediendo esto?  
Miró a las monstruosas mamas a través de sus lágrimas. ¡No podrían ser reales! ¡Era imposible! Cerró los ojos con fuerza y extendió la mano, rezando para que encontrara sus propios pechos promedio.  
Sus manos se juntaron con las enormes tetas tran grandes como sandías. Ella las aplasto…...  
Eran reales  
¡Y por Kami, pero se sentían tan bien!  
Ella tiró y tiró de sus pezones . Toda la tensión fluyó de ella. Todo estuvo bien, Muy Bien.  
Abrió los ojos y vio leche rociando grandes arcos en su sala de estar. Ella rio manicamente. No importaba, Nada importaba Todo estaba bien.  
Cuando por fin la leche dejó de fluir, TsuTsunade dio un largo mugido. Su sala de estar olía a helado de vainilla que se derritió bajo el cálido sol. Sus pantalones y la alfombra frente a ella estaban empapados en cremosa bondad.  
A través de una niebla rosada de euforia, Tsunade se dio cuenta de que estaba hambrienta. Ella soltó una risita borracha y se levantó de la silla. El ímpetu de sus ubres casi la derriba, pero ella se mantuvo erguida de alguna manera.  
Dejó que la bata, que no tenía ninguna esperanza de contenerla ahora, cayera sin control al suelo mientras se tambaleaba felizmente hacia la cocina, sus pezones todavía goteando.  
En el barniz negro brillante de su refrigerador, la rubia vio en lo que se había convertido. Mirando sin pensar que era mujer en topless con dos pequeños cuernos que crecen en su frente, dos enormes tetas sobresaliendo de su pecho, y una mirada delirante en sus grandes y húmedos ojos marrones. Ella se rió locamente, dio un pequeño mugido y abrió la puerta.  
Había un galón de leche en el refrigerador, que a la Senju le pareció divertido. Sus propios pechos eran por lo menos de tres galones de leche cada una.  
Pero ella no tenía necesidad del 2% de calorías de la leche fresca. Ella quería una ensalada. ¡Y había una gran bolsa de plástico con brotes de soya! ¡Tsunade se relamio los labios con absoluto deleite!  
Agarró la bolsa de verduras y dejó que la puerta del refrigerador se cerrara, abrir la bolsa resultó frustrante. Sosteniéndola frente a ella, descubrió que sus nuevas tetas evitaban que sus dos manos se encontraran. Sosteniendo la bolsa debajo de sus enormes tetas, sus manos podían trabajar juntas, pero no podía ver el mecanismo de cierre de cremallera  
Finalmente, sostuvo la bolsa sobre su cabeza cornuda. Completamente sin paciencia, ella abrió la bolsa. Los brotes cayeron por todas partes. Tsunade agarró varios que se posaron en sus pechos y se los metieron en la boca. Masticando, todo se volvió una bendición una vez más. Masticó, masticó y masticó, con la boca abierta y las mejillas apretadas. El jugo de vegetales verdes goteaba por la comisura de su boca y goteaba sobre sus enormes fábricas de leche.  
Eventualmente, se tragó la mitad del fajo en la boca y comenzó a buscar más mientras masticaba lo que quedaba. La mayoría estaba en el piso. Cayó de rodillas y luego se dejó caer, apoyando sus pechos en la fría baldosa. Girando sobre sus monstruosas tetas, levantó el culo y bajó la cabeza, tomando un bocado de los brotes con los dientes y trabajando gran parte de él en la boca con movimientos exagerados de la mandíbula y los labios. Usar sus manos ni siquiera se le ocurrió.  
Se sacudió hacia delante nuevamente y recuperó algunas de las hojas que cayeron de su boca al principio. Ella masticó, su boca abierta goteaba. Contempló con satisfacción el reflejo en el refrigerador: una mujer de ojos marrones con enormes mamas y pequeños cuernos que le salían de la frente, además de una cola que se agitaba, masticando su bolo con felicidad de mandíbula floja. La vida no podría ser mejor que esto.

Tsunade se despertó antes del amanecer. Por un momento, pensó que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Pero la agonía que venía de sus pechos desmintió esta fantasía de normalidad y los enormes globos pálidos que sobresalían ante sus grandes ojos marrones fueran innegables.  
¡Y cómo les dolían! Podía ver pequeñas gotas de leche exudando de sus exageradas tetas. !Ella necesitaba ordeñarse!  
¡Pero eso fue lo que la hizo abrazar lo que le estaba sucediendo el día anterior! Después de ordeñarse ella misma, había pasado horas pastando, masticando y rumiando, sin preocuparse por nada, su mente completamente perdida para ella.  
Sus pantalones apestaban a leche agria y ¡oh Kami! ¿Se había ensuciado ella misma? ¿Se había hundido tan lejos?  
No, ella no debia ordeñarse de nuevo. No importa cómo le dolieran sus tetas. No importa cómo hormiguearan sus tetas. No importa cuán dulce fuese la sensación . Su boca se hizo agua ante la idea. Y sacudió con violencia su cabeza tratando de desterrar la idea.  
¡No! ¡Ella no debe hacer nada de eso! Necesitaba llamar a un médico ... un psiquiatra ... un sacerdote ... un veterinario. ¡Alguien que podudiera salvarla!  
Ella se levantó para sentarse. Sus enormes tetas llenas de leche se sacudían y chapoteaban, palpitaban y goteaban cuando descansaban en su regazo. Tsunade soltó un gemido agonizante y luego se estremeció de horror ante su exclamación.  
Mirando su busto imposible, se dio cuenta de que había cambiado físicamente, ahora era cuatro tallas de sostén más grande, pero tenía sus tetas muy firmes y con mejor forma que nunca, tenía dos orejas bovinas y dos cuernos blancos saliendo de su cabeza, una cola de vaca y manchas negras en la piel además que que había aumentado su estatura, paso del 1.69 al 1.80.  
Los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron de par en par. Todos esos cambios le confirmaron que era real ese horror y decidió no ordeñarse a sí misma, huyendo con la epifanía de que ella podría no tener ninguna otra opció tuvo la idea tentadora de volver a apretar sus pezones de ese enorme busto que tenía ahora, tan firme y sensual, Y de aspecto completamente natural. Apretar sus pezones de hecho causó un aumento en el flujo de leche que goteaba sobre el piso de su cocina, pero solo le enfatizaba cuán urgente era la necesidad de un ordeño apropiado.  
Sus ojos marrones se volvieron salvajes a medida que aumentaba el pánico y dejó escapar un lúgubre gemido de desesperación de sus labios. Ella comenzó a llorar abiertamente.  
El sol asomaba por las ventanas de la cocina cuando tres fuertes golpes resonaron en la casa. Alguien estaba en la puerta.  
La Senju se sacudió de su melancólico llanto. ¡Alguien estaba en la puerta! ¡Alguien que podría rescatarla! ¿Pero quien podría ser?  
Un nudo frío se formó en su estómago. Ella no tenía idea de quién podría ser. ¿Podría realmente dejar que un extraño la vea así? Ella tembló con indecisión y vergüenza.  
Otros tres golpes y Tsunade, levantada como por cuerdas invisibles tiradas por algún insistente titiritero, se encontró tambaleándose inexorablemente hacia la puerta principal sin voluntad propia,con sus tetazas chapoteando y estremeciéndose con cada paso mecánico. Al pasar frente al espejo de su sala de estar, vio sus horrorizados ojos marrones que miraban desde una cara coronada por dos largos cuernos.  
Llegó a la puerta de su casa, incapaz de resistir el imperativo de abrirla. Allí, con el sol naciente detrás de él, luciendo mucho más alto que antes, estaba el joven rubio y loco del día anterior. Aún sostenía el viejo bastón, pero sus viejas ropas arrugadas fueron reemplazadas por una túnica púrpura nueva. Él estaba sonriendo con ironía.  
-Buenos días, Tsunade- dijo en una voz como el viento del desierto.  
¡Fue él! La fuente de su tormento y tal vez su única salvación. Ella podría suplicarle que le cambie a su viejo Yo, decir que lo siente, suplicar perdón y restauración.  
Pero no, Había algo que ella necesitaba mucho más que eso. Era lo único que realmente necesitaba. Ella lo sabía ahora.  
-Por favor- suplicó humildemente la rubia- Ordeñame, Necesito ser ordeñada.  
-Por supuesto que sí- dijo sonriendo el joven- Es por eso que estoy aquí. Pero has hecho un lío horrible y hueles fatal.  
Se abrió paso por entre sus tetas llenas de leche hasta la habitación. Sacudió su cabeza y chasqueo la lengua con desaprobación.  
-¡Las bestias no deberían morar en las casas!- Declaró el rubio con convicción.  
Luego olisqueó y miró la espalda de Tsunade.  
-¡Y también te has cagado!- Observó - ¡Los animales no usan ropa!  
Diciendo eso, sacó un cuchillo largo y delgado de los pliegues de su túnica. Los ojos de la rubia enloquecieron de miedo y vergüenza. Miró hacia la puerta abierta y estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando el joven le llamó con una voz calmada pero dominante que la intimidó. Luego, con hábiles movimientos, trituró sus pantalones de $ 400 sin el más mínimo rasguño en su piel. Se cayeron, junto con su ropa interior arruinada dejándola desnuda excepto por sus zapatos.  
-De esos zapatos ridículos ahora- ordenó el joven.  
-¿Entonces quieres ordeñarme?- Preguntó con infinito anhelo la mujer.  
-Fuera de los zapatos, Tsunade- repitió el rubio su orden con firmeza.  
Ella obedeció, saliendo su sensatez por la ventana.  
-Eres una muy buena chica- dijo mientras sonríe de forma magnánima el joven -Ahora vamos a limpiarte y entonces serás ordeñada.  
Él la empujó suave pero firmemente con su gran bastón. Tsunade giró como le indicaron y, dejando abierta la puerta de su casa, se dejó empujar, hacia la parte posterior de su casa y hacia las puertas corredizas de vidrio que daban al jardín.  
El jardín estaba en plena floración, cuidado amorosamente por un grupo de hombres cuyos nombres la rubia nunca se había molestado en aprender. Rosas blancas y amarillas llenaron el aire con su celestial fragancia haciendo que la boca de Tsunade se hiciera agua. Ella se preguntaba cómo sabrían.  
El joven sacó una cuerda de cuero de los pliegues de su túnica y enroscó un extremo alrededor de los cuernos que sobresalían de la frente de la Senju. Ató el otro extremo alrededor de la base de un bebedero de pájaros de piedra. Luego fue a recuperar la manguera.  
Los ojos marrones de Tsunade se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta de lo que venía a continuación y tiró de la correa, pero ella estaba indefensa. Pronto un chorro de agua fría estaba asaltando su culo. Ella dio un MOOOOOOOOO indignado al principio, pero se relajó al notar lo placentero que resultaba el chorro en ciertas partes de su anatomía.  
-¡Heh, a alguien le gusta sentir el agua por ahí!- Dijo el rubio muy burlón y la roció con más fuerza, limpiando cada rastro de suciedad de su trasero.  
Por fin todo había terminado y Tsunade estaba jadeando y temblando, su correa tirada enseñó, su trasero goteando y enfriando. El joven rubio se acercó a ella y la Senju se quedó en el mismo lugar.  
\- Bien , muy bien Tsunade- el hombre la elogió- eres es una buena chica, ya estas totalmente limpia ahora.  
Tsunade lo miró, desconfiada, por el rabillo del ojo. Ella se tensó contra la correa.  
Y luego el joven sacó algo de los pliegues de su túnica y toda la ansiedad y la desconfianza desaparecieron de ella. Era un gran cubo galvanizado. Las rodillas de Tsunade se debilitaron y ella dejó escapar un patético mugido.  
-Así es, Tsunade- dijo el ojiazul, desatando la correa del baño de pájaros- ya es hora de ordeñarte.  
La condujo a una de sus intrincadas sillas de hierro forjado y se sentó en el borde con el cubo entre las rodillas.  
-Arrodíllate, dulzura- le pidió y ella obedeció, cayendo pesadamente sobre sus rodillas y causando que sus pechos llenos saltaran y se empujaran.  
Y luego tomó cada uno de sus pezones hinchados en sus grandes manos tersas y comenzó a exprimir leche en el cubo con precisión experta.  
El cubo sonó como una corriente de leche y luego resonó otro chorro que golpeó el fondo en perfecto ritmo alternado. Los ojos marrones de Tsunade se revolvieron en su cabeza y ella se estremeció de placer. El alivio fue exquisito.  
-Oh, sí- suspiró cual estrella porno- Oh si, moooooo.  
-Eres una buena chica, Tsunade- alentó el hombre, sin romper el ritmo- una buena chica como tu, se rinde al momento.  
Y Tsunade se sentía como una buena chica y estaba orgullosa del hecho, orgullosa de cómo el balde se estaba llenando con su leche, delirantemente feliz de tener manos fuertes y tibias que tiraban hasta la última gota de sus pechos. Su vida era un recuerdo nebuloso en el mejor de los casos.  
Cuando por fin la ordeñaron hasta tener el cubo rebosante del líquido, la rubia suspiró satisfecha y orgullosa de haberlo podido llenar.  
El hombre se levantó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Él miró sus profundos ojos marrones con sus penetrantes ojos azules.  
-¿Y qué has aprendido de todo esto, Tsunade?- Preguntó curioso el ojiazul  
La rubia parpadeó mientras sus ojos brillaron ante la epifanía a la respuesta.  
-¡Soy una vaca!- Anunció alegremente la mujer.  
-¡Precisamente!- Dijo el rubio, satisfecho. -Y las vacas no deben conducir.  
Tsunade soltó una risita muy divertida. ¡Por supuesto que no! La idea era absurda.  
Entonces el hombre tocó el aire frente a él tres veces con su gran bastón. Un portal reluciente se abrió ante ellos. A través de él, Tsunade podía ver un exuberante prado lleno de flores y arbustos y a varias de mujeres desnudas y con cuernos con enormes pechos paseándose dócilmente y comiendo el follaje. A la rubia le parecía el paraíso.  
-Vamos, linda- dijo el hombre, golpeando su culo desnudo- es hora de que pastes con la manada.  
Tsunade dio un feliz mugido y avanzó lentamente, encantada de unirse a la manada.

 _ **Y corte.**_

 **Omake dos de tres de los que mencione, el de temática similar al del Hada Madrina. Esperó que les haya gustado.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


End file.
